Four Horsemen of the Apocolypse
by Fanatic Whovian Writer
Summary: The 200th Hunger Games is upon us. With a new twist and the rumor that the president is sick, no one knows what to expect. Two winners? 'Tied' Tributes? Three Tributes from each district?[SYOT: ClOSED]
1. The Beginning

It was an exciting day. Oh, every day was exciting when you lived in the Capitol. Here I was laughing and drinking some new bubbly orange drink that was the new fad when the loud booming music that meant an important announcement played. I gasped and hurried over to the nearest screen as the face of the president appeared on the screen. Boy, he looked pale today, and thin. Was President Blake alright?

"Welcome, citizens of Panem. For two hundred years we have lived together, the Capitol and its districts. It has been one hundred and twenty-five years since the rebellion was crushed. For one hundred and twenty-five years we have lived in peace with one another. To celebrate this great era of peace, this year the 200th annual Hunger Games will not only be hosted in a unique arena but in order to show unity among the districts, each tribute will be connected with another tribute, their lives depending upon one another. In the end, there will be two winners from two different tributes. In addition, instead of two tributes, there will be three tributes from each district. One boy, one girl, and a combined lottery for both genders. May the odds be ever in your favor."

The music fades and my eyes don't leave the screen. My friends begin cheering as I let the new twist sink in. Two winners? Their lives entwined? How were they going to pick who was dependent on each other? THREE TRIBUTES? I found that I was cheering too in my thoughts, trying to contain my excitement, and apparently failing.

 ** _SYOT CLOSED (for now at least, depending on reservations)  
_**

 ** _Mentors, Stylists, etc. are still being accepted._**

 **Other Form:**

 **Name:**

 **Classification: stylist, escort, citizen, etc.**

 **Gender:**

 **Home: district or capitol**

 **Personality:**

 **History:**

 **Style: for stylists only**

 **Tribute List:**

 **D1 Girl - Reserved for Alison Block  
**

 **D1 Male – Tanz Copperbrook (17)  
**

 **D1 Other -Ellegra Newhard (15)  
**

 **D2 Girl - Kalypso Hillcrest (17)  
**

 **D2 Male - Julius Hayes (18)  
**

 **D2 Other - Cami West (18)  
**

 **D3 Girl -Gray Domitia (14)  
**

 **D3 Male –** **Pavarotti Torch (12)**

 **D3 Other -Reserved for 20  
**

 **D4 Girl - Auset Shinze (18)  
**

 **D4 Male - Griffin Lake (18)  
**

 **D4 Other -Cassy Surronder (16)  
**

 **D5 Girl - Velvet Lapworth (15)  
**

 **D5 Male - Libra Monet (17)  
**

 **D5 Other - Blaze Summers (15)  
**

 **D6 Girl - Leah Rikley (15) _  
_**

 **D6 Male - Maximus Rikley (15)  
**

 **D6 Other -** **Vespa Karry (13) _  
_**

 **D7 Girl - Reserved for Alison Block  
**

 **D7 Male - Magnus Edenthaw (13)  
**

 **D7 Other - Cassieopeia Earnshaw (17)  
**

 **D8 Girl - Selene Aspin (13)  
**

 **D8 Male - Crown Leroy (18)  
**

 **D8 Other - Maverick Nash (14)** **  
**

 **D9 Girl -Maza Tate (18)  
**

 **D9 Male -Rowan Gray (18)  
**

 **D9 Other - Keene Rivendale (18)  
**

 **D10 Girl - Riley Stamen (18)  
**

 **D10 Male - Lilian Fire (14)  
**

 **D10 Other - Rapture Stamen (18)  
**

 **D11 Girl -** **Natarla Bettarn (14)**

 **D11 Male - Ebon Rosetree (12)  
**

 **D11 Other - Kendrick Everborn (18)**

 **D12 Girl -Reserved for 20  
**

 **D12 Male - Phoenix Rohan (15)  
**

 **D12 Other - Coal Annisson (17)  
**

 **Other List:**

 **D2 Mentor - Theophylacht "Theo" Corrigen**

 **D4 Mentor - Valora Combe**

 **Honey Heaven - Stylist**


	2. Complications

"I DON'T CARE!"

The president was storming through the room. I was a lowly gamemaker, and I was thanking my lucky stars I wasn't Cassius Treek, the head gamemaker. The president looked like he was about to kill him, pushing him against the wall. And even if the president looked like he was dying, he was scary.

"I WANT IT DONE IN TWO WEEKS! DON'T GIVE ME ANY MORE EXCUSES JUST GET IT DONE!"

"I will, I promise," Cassius said holding his hands up defensively, "I'm sorry." The president huffed and turned away from Cassius. Cassius let out a relieved breath. The president turns back towards him and points at him, his finger just centimeters from his nose.

"You better make sure of it. If not, I'll get someone who does." The president stormed out of the room. Cassius turned towards the room with a glare.

"You heard the boss! Get to work! We have to get this tribute connection program working! Gather up the avoxes for testing! I don't care how many you have to kill, get it done! No one goes home until we're done." We all scatter to our positions and begin working as fast as we could. Two weeks until the games. That was what we had. And we were nowhere.

 **HERE WE ARE! Sponsoring! How can you help? Well, the more sponsor points, the better chance your tribute has of winning. After each chapter in the games, you'll be able to spend the points to increase a tribute's chance of surviving.**

 **So, how can you earn points?**

 **Following earns you 1 point.**

 **Submitting a tribute earns you 4 points.**

 **Submitting a mentor, stylist or other character earns you 3 points each.**

 **Reviewing earns you 1 point. If you add more than a couple of sentences you'll earn a second point.**

 **To spend points? For 24 hours after the games chapter is submitted you can either PM or submit through review how many points you want to spend on a tribute along with their name. These chapters won't take place until after the reapings and the training, so you have time to accumulate points.**

 **Current Points:**

 **CeEeA - 8 points**

 **EllieLouise - 8 points  
**

 **cotychan - 1 point**

 **AztecPrincess15 - 5 points**

 **TheBlueWaters - 5 points**

 **the little girl in the trees - 10 points**

 **Silverthornoftheriverclan - 10 points**

 **TheWritress002 - 6 points**

 **Thousandsplendidsun - 12 points**


	3. In Sickness

**So, we need this to keep updating, so here's a little snippet to get a bit more detail about our lovely president. And yes, it will play a part with at least before the Games. Keep on submitting! Once I get a complete district, I'll write up their reaping. After all the reapings are done, I'll rearrange them to be in order, but for now, it's the first full, first written.**

It was late at night. I had been asleep, dreaming of the next Hunger Games and the beautiful gory goodness that it brought. The last games were flashing through my head with the tribute that I sponsored winning the games, the cheers in the room ringing through our ears.

"DOCTOR!" Glasses clinking as I toasted my victory over my colleagues who bet against me. "DOCTOR LOVELL!" My eyes slowly opened as I began shaking back and forth, the hands forcing my body to shake. I blinked a couple of times before I was shoved off my bed onto the floor. Quickly scrambling to my feet, my eyes settled on my attacker. A young lady, probably in her twenties, with a frantic look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"It's the president." I quickly snap to attention. After all, I was the only one who was supposed to know about it. "He's asking for you." Well, at least he wouldn't kill me for someone else finding out because I wasn't there to care for him. This was great. Absolutely _great_. Did this mean that I would have to spend my nights at his place from now on?

"Take me to him." The woman nodded we left my house, immediately boarding a helicarrier all the way to the president's house. "Stay out." The woman did as I told her, probably because the president had told her to stay out to begin with, but I liked to tell myself I had some sort of authority.

I had spent many a day in this house, especially recently as the president's condition diminishes, but I cannot let anyone know of what is wrong with him. He's dying. And there is nothing I can do but treat his symptoms. He's in denial, saying soon, soon, one day soon he would be just fine. There was no point in crushing his confidence. After all, he could have me killed whenever he wanted me to be.

I venture to his room, then knock on the bathroom door. A low groan comes in response. Assuming it a 'come in' I slowly push open the door to find President Blake support himself against his counter, breathing heavily, his black hair hanging down shielding his face from my view. I could tell he was sweating. Profusely. To the point it was dripping off his face.

Slowly, I approach, my hands held up defensively. I've seen this before. I need to be careful, lest I end up like poor Astoria, who is stuck in the infirmary right now. I was the nurse originally, until she got injured. But hey, I got a promotion from it. I'm not complaining. Until he replaces me too. "President Blake?"

"Reginald." His voice was low and hoarse. My name wasn't even Reginald. It was Richard. But, it didn't matter.

"It's going to be fine." I knew how to do it. I'd seen Astoria do it many times before. Heck, earlier today I had to do this. He was getting worse. His fits were coming more and more often. Though, this was the first time for two in the same day.

He raised his head and looked into the mirror. "It hurts." He almost sounded like a little wounded animal. Or a tribute about to die. To see the president like this… well, at least no one else did. He was a great president. It would be sad when he died.

"I know."

"IT HURTS IN HERE!" He shouted jabbing his finger against his pale white forehead. Seizing the chance, I quickly jerked forward pulling out a needle jabbing it into his neck. I pressed my thumb against the plunger releasing a red liquid into his neck. At first he jerked, but it acted quickly and he slowly collapsed to the ground.

Wiping my forehead, I quickly bent down to drag the president into his room, hoisting him up onto his bed. "Thank you," he breathed, his eyes still closed and his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Anything for my president." He would have to stay at home soon. We couldn't have him going crazy like that in public. His image would be lost. It was given, he was a bit… shout-y even when he wasn't having an episode. A terrible temper he had. But the public needn't know that. He was a good leader. I would never say he wasn't.

"Soon, Reginald. Soon. It'll all be all."

"Of course it will."


	4. District 4 - Reapings

**Alright, so we have District 4 full, so as promised, here is the first reaping chapter! I hope you all enjoy! The next reaping will be up soon.**

 **Cassy Surronder – District 4 – 16 years old**

It was always hard growing up in District 4. Everyone always expected you train hard, and volunteer for the games. Except for the fact that my family was a big Games family. While neither of my parents were a tribute in the Games, my grandmother was a tribute, dying in the 156th Hunger Games, shortly after having my father. I remember watching the replays of her on screen. She looked a lot like me. Except for the fact she was short and I am tall. Blue eyes, blonde hair, darker tan skin, it was like we were twins.

"It's your day," My father said, beaming at me. We have been talking about it for years (or rather my parents told me). Sixteen was the special age. That was when I was supposed to volunteer. As the only child, it was my _duty_ to bring honor to my family, to redeem our family from the honorable failure that was my grandmother.

I looked down at my eggs, slowly playing with them with my fork. At least it wasn't fish. Usually it was fish for breakfast lunch and dinner. I didn't say anything. I didn't want to tell them that I didn't care about the games or 'glory'. But I could picture the glare from my father and the disappointed look in my mother. I didn't want that.

Finally, I looked up and forced on a smile. "Of course, Dad." He looked pleased. After pretending to finish my breakfast, I threw it out, heading upstairs to my room. At least District 4 had its perks. My room was big, the house was big, and my family was actually quite rich. We were comfortable. Sighing, I walked to my closet, stripping off my pajamas and slipping into a dark blue ball gown with gold swirls. It was my favorite dress. My mother bought it last year, as a special dress for the day of my Hunger Games reaping.

Taking a deep breath, I looked away from the mirror I was standing in front of and closed my eyes, holding my hands in front of me. How could I get away from this? I didn't want to disappoint my parents. They had done so much for me. The least I could do was to try to bring them honor by having their girl enter the games, and… maybe, just maybe I could win.

Peering at the time, I smiled, seeing that I had a bit more time. I walked over to my nightstand and picked up a large book I had been reading. I was only half-way through the book, hoping to finish it before the reaping. Life happened and I began slacking on my reading. I sighed thinking that maybe if someone volunteered before I could, then they couldn't blame me. Sure I would only buy myself a year until they would expect me to volunteer again, but then I could actually come up with a better plan.

It was always easy to forget about it when you thought it was still years away.

But here it was, staring me in the face. And I had to do something. I didn't want to be a tribute. I really, really didn't, but it almost felt as though I had to in order to gain my family's respect.

 **Auset Shinze – District 4 – 18 years old**

"Honey." I rolled around in my bed, groaning as I heard the deep tenor calling me awake.

"Five more minutes," I groaned. I could practically feel the eyes rolling. A gentle push on my shoulder and I bolted up not wanting to fall off the bed accidently. "I'm up." My eyes were wide and slowly my vision cleared. I turned my head and grinned when I saw the sweet blonde standing next to me. He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to my forehead.

"It's reapings today, Auset." Right. I had forgotten about that. I groaned again, and hung my head, the brown strands of hair falling in front of my face. Couldn't I just go like this? Oh well, whatever. I pushed myself to my feet.

"I love you, Zach," I said quietly, wrapping my arms around the lean man who had awoken me from my slumber. He patted the back of my head and his other arm wrapping around my waist. He felt so warm, so welcoming. It was my last reaping. His was a couple years ago. He pulled away, though his hand was still entwined with mine, the ring on my left hand pressed firmly against the ring on his finger.

Zach led me to the little closet opening it and pulling out the one good dress. Everything else was raggedy. Even in District 4 there were those like us. Poor. We had one good outfit a piece and we had to wear it to the reapings. Ever since I moved out of my parents, not long after Zach proposed, we had struggled. Terribly so. We barely had enough money to get food enough for the week. Not that the rest of the district cared. Everyone went on their blissful way ignoring the suffering of the poor in the district. Not that there were many of us. But there were. I knew. I was living it right now.

The games. The prize was comfort. We could live with each other without fear. Without wondering. Without needing. Oh it was so tempting. But the price of failure was so high. Was I good enough? Could I pull it off? It would be my last chance. My last chance to possibly provide a life for the love of my life. For my current family. For my future family.

I had gotten dressed pretty quickly, and together, Zachariah and I walked towards the reaping area. Our hands lingered with each other as we were separated, as if we would never touch one another again.

Maybe we wouldn't.

 **Griffin Lake – District 4 – 17 years old**

Here I stood, in line to get checked in to the reaping ceremony. It was like we were lambs lining up for slaughter. It was all unfair. The whole thing. Even when you thought you were safe, even when you won the games, you were never free of them. My grandmother. She had won the games when she was young, but then… she was reaped again. And she died, too old to really help. Slaughtered by those she called allies because she was 'slowing them down'.

I kept my face straight, not letting these emotions well up too much inside of me. It was always an emotional time, the reapings. Two kids, two colleagues, two friends, they would be killed, they would be slaughtered, they would be scarred for life, no matter how long they lived in the games or even out. It was truth and there was nothing we could do about it. At least not right now. After the failed rebellion, did we really have a chance?

Well, whatever. Here I was, getting my finger pricked and lined up into the seventeen year old boys, standing in the crowd. I looked around. Three tributes this year. Three of these people would leave the crowd. This sea of tan people who wanted to be picked. The people who thought the games meant honor.

I searched the crowd finding my friend, Leonardo Jet, and he winked at me. While he didn't really want to be in the Games either, we trained together in school, and really, we were equally matched when it came to offensive. He favored his right side though, and I exploited that any chance I got. Even if I hated the games, I actually quite enjoyed training.

"Welcome to the 200th Hunger Games." Our escort was a flamboyant man with purple hair and the oddest blue skin and silver eyeliner. Blah, blah, blah, Capitol, blah, blah, blah, rebellion. It was the same every year. I didn't care.

"Girls first. Ambrose Willow." A woman around eighteen stepped out. I was expecting a volunteer, but one didn't come, at least not quickly. It was really… weird to say the list.

"I volunteer!" Every eye turned towards a girl, Auset, if I remembered correctly. The year above me, in Leonardo's class. She looked… surprised. As if she didn't mean to volunteer or she immediately regretted it. Whatever the case, she walked up to the stage with a totally fake smile. Like that kind of smile you put on when there were girls trying to flirt with you, but you don't care.

"And now for the boys." The escort reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. "Graham Treefall." Eyes fell onto a young twelve year old boy, quivering with fear. The Treefalls were known as traitors. His family had been part of the rebellion that only caused more pain. No one was going to volunteer for him. But… he was so young.

Oh Lord. What was I doing? My arm was in the air. My voice escaped before I could think. "I volunteer!" I couldn't. I couldn't let that boy die because of what his grandparents did. For what he didn't do. "I volunteer as tribute."

 **Auset Shinze – District 4 – 18 years old**

Two tributes. Me and Griffin. Both volunteers. It was like that most years, though no one expected Graham to be volunteered for. After all, he was part of a family of traitors. But me? I knew what I had to do. When I walked up onto that stage, I was scared. More scared than I had ever been before.

While I stood there, the first District 4 tribute, my eyes scanning the adult section before spotting Zach staring right at me. He didn't look angry. He looked more worried than anything else. I didn't take my eyes off of him when I finally found him. We had 'talked' about it before. Meaning he shot the idea any time I brought it up.

But, with no one volunteering, I made a split decision. We needed the money. If Zach and I wanted to have a family, we needed to be able to provide for our children. I could do it. I could do it. I knew I could. I had something to fight for, something more important than honor. I had him. I had the love of my life, my fiancé, the father of my future children.

There was still one more tribute to join our number. The third and final tribute for this year's twist. Our escort reached into the giant ball of names, having the two smaller combined into one, roaming around for the _lucky_ winner. Anyone in the age range, boy, girl, whatever, everyone was a candidate.

"James Madison!" A blonde boy stepped out of the crowd, his chest puffing out with pride.

"I volunteer!" And there it was. I turned my attention away from Zach for just a moment. James looked like he was about to kill. And actually, I'm quite glad that he wasn't going to be in the Games with me, he looked downright sinister. Out stepped a sixteen year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Really, she was beautiful, and I smiled, thinking that if it came down to it, I could win against her. I glanced at the boy next to me. He seemed confident but a small glint in his eyes told me otherwise. I could win against him too, I was sure.

"Cassy Surronder," the volunteer answered when asked for her name. Cassy. I would make sure to remember that. I caught Zach's eye once more before he nodded at me, biting his lower lip (or was that just my imagination; he was quite far away). The escort called the reapings to the close and the three of us were bustled into the mayor's house, separated almost immediately into three different rooms.

Once inside, I waited. It was a red room, red couch, red carpet, red bookcases with red books. Huh. Books. I walked over to a bookcase and pulled out one of the books, opening it up to find blank pages. Of course. Just for show. Frowning, I put the book back, then turning back around to see the blonde man I loved by the door.

It was like in a fantasy, the two of us running in synch with each other, as I jumped up into his arms as he caught me. Our eyes met for just a moment before our lips connected for a brief moment that felt like an eternity.

"Aus," Zach breathed.

"Zach." A moment passed between the two of us before either of us spoke.

"Win, for us, alright?" No scolding, no asking me what the hell I was thinking, he was… being completely supportive. I couldn't help but smile widely. "Jon can't make it, he has to work." Jon was my father. He worked all the time, trying hard to provide for the family.

"Mom?" Zach didn't reply. I sighed, still hugged tightly to his chest. She was probably with Dad. She tended to retreat when things like this happened. Try to forget, to keep the pain away. It was alright. It was alright, really. I understood. I would see them again anyways. The other tributes, I was sure, weren't a threat. They weren't completely confident and therefore I could exploit that.

The peacekeepers came in, ushering Zach out. We quickly kissed for just a moment, the last kiss we would share in a long while. "I love you."

"I love you."

 **Cassy Surronder – District 4 – 16 years old**

Everything went by like a blur. When the first girl was called, I froze. I couldn't do it. My fists were clenched by my side. And then, there was a volunteer. I didn't know her. I let out a sigh when she introduced herself, thinking myself free.

But I forgot. I forgot a key in this Games. I realized it when they dumped all the names into a giant glass ball and the escort reached in for another name. It was my chance. I knew my parents were waiting. They wanted me to volunteer.

A name was called. Blood was pumping in my ears. I just had to do it. I had to do it, to make them proud. Even if that meant that I lost the games, at least I wouldn't let my parents down. At least I would die knowing I made them proud. If I died. I was good. I was good. I could do this, right?

"I volunteer!" My hand was in the air and I ran up to the stage before I could possibly second guess myself. I introduced myself and stood there, knowing that my fear was seeping through the façade. The three of us were ushered into the mayor's house and separated. My room was dark. A wooden table and a black couch, but otherwise it was empty. Nervously I sat down, before jumping back up to my feet and pacing.

I had to stay focused. If I lost focus I would lose. I would die. I wouldn't come back. "Cassy!" I looked towards the door seeing the very person I wanted to see the most. I had been frozen but he wrapped his arms around me.

"Nico." I almost sighed in relief, wrapping my arms around him, melting to his touch. He was taller than me by almost a food, short black hair and the most beautiful green eyes.

"Hey, it'll be fine." I looked up, though kept my arms around Nico to see Carla, my friend from school. My best friend. I couldn't help but beam, as July filed into the room behind Carla, though the room felt a bit cramped. "Just remember what we were taught, yeah?"

"Of course." Just seeing my friends made me feel better. More confident. I could do this. This is what I trained for. Together, the four of us discussed strategies, weaknesses of the other two tributes, of the already reaped tributes of the inner districts. We weren't worried about the outer districts, they were usually easily picked off, but the Careers would be the hardest at the end when there were just us left. Let them pick off everyone else, then… take them out too.

After my three friends had to leave, my parents came in, telling me how proud they were of me, for volunteering. In fact, my father said that he was the proudest father in the world, and that just made me happy.

I would win. I would need strategy. And that was something I could do. No one else stood a chance.

 **Griffin Lake – District 4 – 17 years old**

"Dude!"

I held my arms wide open and Leo ran into them patting my back before backing away and we bumped fists. Leonardo was a year old than me, though I was a bit taller. He had bright blonde hair, and was a master with the bow. He could aim that thing like I could never do. But I was still better when it came to close combat.

"Leo!" I was happy, other than the fact I was going into a self-imposed prisoned because I was stupid enough to volunteer for the games.

"I didn't think you had the guts," Leonardo laughed hanging his head back. I rolled my eyes, unable to contain myself, nearly jumping out of my skin.

"Well, I saw my chance and took it. Who knows if I'd get a chance next year." Leo continued to laugh before shaking his head and patting my back once more.

"You don't have to pretend, mate. I know it's because you felt bad for that kid." I ran a hand through my hair and laughed nervously. I was shaking, I noticed, shaking from all the emotions that were running through me.

"Nah, man," I lied. Truth be told, I didn't want a twelve year old going into the games if I could stop it, even if he was the son of a family of rebels. In fact, the fact he was part of the family of rebels made me want to help the kid even more.

"Whatever you say, dude." He wasn't buying it, I could tell. After Leonardo, Eve, Santana and Lionel all had their turns inside. Eve and I discussed strategy, though I didn't really want to focus on that right now. Satana assured me that I could win and joked that when I got back I could get with Justine, a girl who was always all over me, but wow, she was shallow. Lionel wished me luck, and we shared a good laugh with each other.

Then, it was time for my family. I held my breath when my father and mother walked in. Mom hugged me tightly and Dad stood behind with a small little bitter-sweet smile. I could almost guarantee that he was remembering his mother. When she had to go back into the games.

"You remind me of her." Of course. It was the first words out of his mouth. I knew it. I called it. I knew my father. But hearing that, oh, it made me feel good. He loved his mother very much, and cried when she died. He tried to hide it, but I heard him, the light sobbing that night. But he was so strong. So talented. If I could be even just a little bit like him, I would be happy.

Mom backed away and looked me over, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Mom." It was almost a moan, wanting to try to cheer her up with the 'normal' teenager act.

"You go out there and make us proud, son," Dad said with a firm nod. Make us proud. Not win. "Don't lose yourself, in the Games. That's how your grandmother won. She didn't betray herself." I stared at my father for a moment, a smile plastered all over my face, though I kept thinking to myself: Who am I?

Maybe I would find myself in the Games.


End file.
